


Curiosity

by calibrator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Middle School, Nervousness, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibrator/pseuds/calibrator
Summary: Ok, then.‘’Do we just..’’‘’Close your eyes, I guess.’’‘’Y-yeah.’’‘’Ok...’’It's middle school, and of course, everyones talking about kissing. Tadashi’s a bit worried he’ll be left behind on the subject matter, while Kei couldn’t care less, could he?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Curiosity

They were sitting on Kei’s bed, Tadashi doing his homework, pink eraser rubbing out an incorrect answer, and Kei reading while leaning against the smooth, cool headboard.  
The late afternoon sun still shone like gold outside, filtering through the slanted up lines of the blinds, casting a soft glow around the space.  
‘’Hey Tsukki?’’ Tadashi leaned to the side slightly, facing his friend from where he was lying on his stomach.  
‘’Hmm?’’  
''Izumi told me he kissed someone today...like for the first time.'' Tadashi said, slightly nervous bringing up the topic. He felt a small heat rise up his neck.  
Tsukki’s face wrinkled. ‘’Why would he do that? And go blabbing off to you afterwards, too.’’ He didn’t take his eye of his book, but did lower it slightly.  
‘’I don’t know! But he said it was weird. Kinda good though too?’’ He continued to face Kei slightly, homework already semi-forgotten.  
‘’Ugh, spare the details.’’ Kei wondered why they were even talking about this. He found Izumi to be quite annoying, and to be honest, him getting kissed was a small miracle in and of itself. Not that he cared.  
‘’I mean, he didn’t tell me that much! But you know who does? Daiki. He told me he’s kissed tons of people. Like, a lot.’’ Tadashi had found kissing being a slightly more and more important topic among his peers. So of course, if it came up in conversation between classmates, he would listen up. Especially if it was with someone who had apparent vast knowledge on the subject.  
‘’Ugh. what, should I respect him for that or something?’’ Tsukki looked at Tadashi from his novel , blinking from the break in concentration and the bright afternoon light. He saw his face looking slightly wide eyed, maybe even a bit awed.  
‘’I mean, he told me and some other guys a lot about it, a bit too much...’’ Tadashi laughed a bit at the memory of his classmate’s wide gesticulation and descriptions on his romantic escapades.  
‘’Why would you even care about that?’’ It was like his friend to be a little transfixed on subjects at times, especially if apparently everyone was talking about it, but why something so stupid and irrelevent?  
‘’I dunno...’’ Tadashi leaned back to his original position, taking a breath of eraser shavings and Kei’s fresh sheets. He knew the answer to this question, obviously. He saw a new, interesting, and slightly scary matter introduced to his classmates, and he was taken by it, along with other curious, anxious students like him. Part of him was a little scared of being left out of this milestone, falling behind while everyone else joined in, as if a curtain would be pulled between the worthy and the unimportant. Somehow, he was sure he would be left on the other side of that chasm. And that worried him. But also, a comforting thought was the fact that Tsukki probably wouldn't be included either...right? The new thought of Tsukki leaving him on the metaphorical other side more than a little scared him. He sighed, cursing himself ( not really) for getting all worked up and unable to concentrate.  
...

The question, like the conversation before, came out of nowhere. Kei was pulled from his slight stupor from reading the novel for English class, and a bit taken aback from it, though he didn’t really show it.  
‘’Tsukki, have you ever thought about kissing someone?’’  
‘’Um.. no.. Why would I do that?’’ He meant that. He never really pondered on the feeling of someone’s chapped, cold lips against his own, never holding it at much importance.  
‘’I dunno, it just seems like a lot of kids are doing it now...or at least talking about it?’’ That held some truth. Tsukki didn’t really pay too much attention to the chatter of the other kids, but he had heard a bit on this new topic of transfixation at lunch, or between class.  
‘’Do you think it’s nice? Or would it just be wet and gross?’’ Tadashi was on a bit of a roll, face animating a bit as he leaned to face Kei a bit better. ‘’Oh god, I don’t want it to be wet and gross. But then why do people even do it if it is? Do you think m-’’  
‘’My god, Tadashi.’’  
‘’What?’’ He looked up, a bit surprised at being interrupted from his slightly anxious rant.  
‘’What if we just did it. Then would you stop talking about it?’’ Kei had no idea why he would say something like that. But Tadashi’s interest was getting a bit annoying. And if it satisfied his curiosity, then, why not? He’d do it.  
‘’W-wait, what? Really?’’ If Kei’s goal was to keep Tadashi from being anxious, it seemed his words did the exact opposite. His face first paled, numerous freckles disappearing, then flushed,  
‘’I mean, it seems to be bothering you. If we just did it, then you wouldn’t have to be curious.’’ He said it so matter of factly, so simply, but something changed. Kei could barely disguise the sudden jumpy feeling in his legs and hands. Or the deep intakes of breath he suddenly needed to take. What was this?  
‘’Uh-um-o-ok?.’’  
Tsukki sat up from his resting position, body suddenly not feeling so cool against his headboard. He laid his book upside down beside him, and moved toward the edge of the bed, having a bit of trouble actually getting his muscles to respond. Why was he so...physically reactive to this? It really wasn’t a big deal. And yet the little tingles in his feet and the bottom of his stomach said otherwise.  
Tadashi got off of his stomach and faced Kei. He continued to flush, and Kei worried slightly that the shorter boy would combust like a pressure cooker. Then again, it was his rabbit hole, right?  
Now...  
‘’So, w-what did the great kissing master say to do?  
‘’I don’t know? He didn’t say how it happened, just that it did. ‘’ Kei hoped Tadashi didn’t just hear the slight stumble in his voice. He sure heard it in his.  
‘’Well,’’ He forced his muscles to move, and as if they were on autopilot, they somehow did. Tadashi was suddenly closer. ‘‘Should I put....my hands somewhere?  
‘’Uh-If you want?’’ More blushing. Kei saw his hands quivering slightly.  
‘’O-k.’’ Ugh. More stupid stuttering. Would his legs not stop shaking? Kei rested his hands on the freckled boy’s shoulders. ‘’Is this fine?’’  
‘’Y-yeah...Where should i...’’  
Tsukki moved his hands off his shoulders and grabbed his hands. They were predictably slightly sweaty, and he wasn’t seeing things with the hand quivering. Kei decided the only suitable place for Tadashi’s hands was his own face. After all, putting them on his waist like in basic romance movies and books seemed extreme, but having them limply at his side seemed stupid.  
‘’Here, I guess.’’  
Tadashi’s eyes seemed to be getting wider. Kei was just close enough that he could feel his fast breath through his mouth.’’  
Ok, then.  
‘’Do we just..’’  
‘’Close your eyes, I guess.’’  
‘’Y-yeah.’’  
‘’Ok...’’  
They were impossibly close.  
And then, Kei closed his eyes, and relied on pure instinct to reach Tadashi’s lips. Once he did... Woah.. He thought previously that chapped lips would make for a pretty bad kiss, but in this case, he was wrong. Tadashi’s nervous, worried lips on his felt entirely not bad. The tingle in his hands seemed to magnify in detail once they touched. Kei’s jumpy stomach calmed slightly, and then fluttered in response, bringing a warm, pinkish wave to his upper body and brain. The kiss lasted about five seconds, neither of them knowing when or how to pull away. Eventually, it was Tsukki who did so, eyes flitting open. Tadashi opened his a second after, looking like he had just come back to earth.  
‘’Wow...’’  
Wow was one way to describe it.  
Confusing, short circuiting, even scary were other ways.  
‘’I-I guess if kissing like that all the time, then it must be pretty ok..’’ Tadashi smiled smally and looked a little awestruck.  
Kei thought the jitters in his limbs would go away after breaking apart, but it was just as bad, maybe even worse now. His stomach seemed to be riding the waves of this pink feeling inside him. ‘’Yeah..’’ His voice was quieter than he meant to sound.  
Moment over, right? First kiss, successful. He should be going back to his book, and Tadashi would be able to concentrate on his work now, no more stupid wondering on kissing.  
Except it didn’t seem stupid now.  
He pondered on why he ever thought kissing would be stupid in the first place. Did you always feel this..this..  
Beaming? That was the only word that came to mind after seeing Tadashi’s brighter, awed face after breaking apart.  
What..what was this?  
‘’I guess we should get back to work?’’ Tadashi sounded much more animated at the prospect now, his eyes still wide.  
‘’Yeah.’’ He realized that had been the only thing he said since they kissed.  
Kissed.  
Ok, no more thinking that word. But of course, his brain decided to do the exact opposite. Kiss, kiss, kiss. He and Tadashi kissed.  
Their lips touched, and now Kei couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
Wow had been right...  
Kissed.  
And now, as Tadashi settled back down in his spot, cheeks still pink, he was the one stuck with the stupid curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just something I came up with based off some writing/drawing OTP prompts, because for some reason my brain will only let me crank out TsukkiYama content. Sorry if it's bad, it's 11 pm.  
> Enjoy. Maybe I'll write some more out of this, because a one-shot seems a bit short.


End file.
